


Talk to Me, Boy-!

by Tea_Falcon



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’LL STOP BEFORE IT GETS WEIRD, M/M, Mafia AU, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Scars, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Falcon/pseuds/Tea_Falcon
Summary: Inspired by that one song. Just some one-shots I made because I have author's block. Plus I haven't gotten the chance to finish the game yet and I can't write if I don't know what the hell happens next.If stupid former boxer, why sexy?
Relationships: Felix Millstone/Original Male Character(s), Male Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone





	1. Paying a Visit

Kain tussled with a man, getting dropped to floor. His head getting impacted with the ground below him. He pulled the man’s collar. Rising him towards his face. “Did that satisfy you?” Kain raised his fist, prepared into a hitting position. The man coughed. Blood dripping down from his lip. He gave a grin. Coughing a little more before replying “We’ve only just started-“ With that the man, gripped onto his arm, sliding himself under his legs. Kain being pulled, twisting to fall on his back. He grunted. Pain being hit at him like a brick. Slowly realizing he wasn’t gonna get up after that. Luckily though, it seemed like the guy was in the same boat as he was. Panting in pain, holding spots were they landed hits on one another.

Kain lifted his head to look at the guy. Dropping again moments later. Wiping the blood from his nose. He huffed. Clicking on his phone to check the time. _11.03._ The bar should still be open. He could really use a drink right now. And a couple of naps. Yeah. That sounds nice. He’ll deal with his boss’s remarks later. Right now, he just needed to get drunk out of his mind. Kain knelt up, cuffing his middle from the pain. His eyes glared down at the guy. Rolling seconds later, lending him a hand to get up from the gravel ground. “We both need a drink.” The man just gazed at him, looking at him if he’d grown an extra arm or something. He sighed, taking his hand to get up.

”Yeah. That sounds good right now.” At least they were on the same page.

——

The blonde took a sig of his whiskey. His thoughts boring into the man, named Felix. Who was taking his own sips of his alcoholic beverage. They got the bar to themselves. Kain knowing the owner, Nyoka, she reluctantly let the two in after hours. Cleaning up the bar with some of her employees. She didn’t even question why they both were tethered and bloodied. Probably coming to her own conclusion. Kain leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath of air. “So,,what’s your story? No,,no. Let me guess. You’re an unemployed criminal, roaming the streets, stealing from people and is an amateur hitman. Killing for the right price.” Felix glanced over at him. Letting the words register. He shrugged, placing his drink on the table. “You’re not entirely wrong.”

Kain raised his brows. He was always good at telling people. What they did, how they act. It was a perk he picked up from his job. Kain was a man for hire. Doing jobs nobody else had the guts to. Or too much of a coward to get some blood on their hands.

It was what lead him to Felix in the first place. His employer didn’t say too many details, only gave a name and a description. Which might be faulty on his part for not being through. But that price they gave him, made him overlook it, just this once. “Is your boss gonna get upset because you didn’t fulfill your job?” Kain perked back up. Thinking about the question. A smirk forming on his face.

“Who said I wasn’t gonna fulfill it?”

”You want to take this here and now?”

Nyoka seemingly popped into the room, making a clicking sound with her tongue. “Nah nah. Not in my bar. I like the occasional bar fight but I just cleaned this place up. If you two are gonna tussle then take it outside.”

”Yes ma’am.” Kain saluted her sloppy. His attention going back on the nosebleed before him. Felix rolled his eyes. Taking a sip from his drink. Kain dragged out a long ‘Eh’ sound. “I’m too tired and drunk to take down anyone anyway. My pockets are definitely gonna feel this later. Boss won’t be happy.” The blonde thought for a moment. Trying to come up with what he will end up saying. A bulb light flicked off in his head. Catching Felix’s gaze once again.

”Hey,,,,I have an idea.” Kain raised up from his seat. Checking the gun in his jacket, placing it back after counting the ammo cartridge. Felix cocked a brow. “Why don’t we go to my employer, pay him a visit. And we can spit the money. You’ll also get to know who wanted to kill you.” Kain paused, turning back to look at the other. A smile plastered on his face. “And won’t that be fun.” He walked out the bar. The bell above the door making a ringing sound as he stepped out. Felix stammered. Grabbing his coat to put it on. Dashing out to join the blonde.

——

“Buenos noches, pendejo.” Kain pressed his finger on the trigger. Jolting a little backwards as the impact of the bullet shot through. His ‘boss’ now thudded onto the floor. Blood slowly covering the floor beneath him. Felix glaring down at the now dead man. He let out a sigh. “I wasn’t aware people had it in for me.” The blonde shrugged. Carefully towing across the dead body, quickly making way to the stack of money placed in a safe. He took out a bobbie-pin. The lock unlocking moments later. Kain saying a successful ‘Yes’ as he opened the door.

”You just gonna wait there? I’ll be glad to take all of this. Just so you know.”

Felix looked up from the body laid before him. Walking towards the blonde. Kneeling down to look inside the compartment.

“How much did he pay for this anyway.”

”About 7,000. After some _clever_ convincing to higher the price. Jobs like these should honestly be paid more for. But since I’m desperate, I’ll take any of the price that is high for my standards. But it seemed like this bastard was holding some away from me.” Kain grabbed the stacks of cash. Flicking the edges to see how much as each. 50’s. Each stack was probably 200. He took a few minutes to think of the math.

He grabbed the other cash stacks. Giving Felix less than half, which was understandable since Felix didn’t end up dead and Kain was the one who did get battered down in a fight. Plus Kain could’ve killed him. But didn’t. Even so, he still got a lot in return. Maybe about 4,000. Kain having 6,000. The two stood back up. Kain grabbed a cloth from his jacket. Wiping the door handle and safe. Cleaning his fingerprints.

”You didn’t touch anything right? Besides the doorknob?” Felix shook his head. Already starting to walk out. Kain made way of the prints, placing the cloth in his pocket.

Felix fumbled with his thumbs, leaning on the railing, looking up at the dark night sky. Kain joined him moments later. Giving a hardly pay on his back. “Well, hotshot, I hope this little exchange keeps us on good terms. Win, win situation. I hope to see you soon.” With that, the blonde leapt off the upper story, seeming into fade into the shadows as he hit the ground. Felix gazed to his side. A smirk twinging on his face.

”Whatever...kitty.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, stepping off into the street. Not paying any mind to the neighbor approaching the room they just robbed. A scream echoing out moments later. 


	2. Friends Meeting Again

Like every other typical horror movie room. The walls were plain, white wallpaper ripping from the seams. Smell of old wood and smoke lingered in the room. It would’ve been plain all out, if it weren’t for the mass of blood dripping on the wooden floor beneath him. Kain breathed heavily, leaning forward as the ropes around him held him in place. The red warm liquid oozed from his nose and head. It looked black in the moonlight. He could feel the presence of a person standing in front of him. They picked up his chin with a finger, his vision being blurred. He could make out a smile. Adjusted now, he could tell it was another stupid goon from some stupid shark.

”Can’t have you sleepin’ on us, sweetheart.” Their voice in a cheery fake tone. Kain huffed. Spitting the blood in his mouth at their face, landing smack dap on their cheek. Their smile dropped. Hah. He got them. The man wiped the blood off. Making a frown. He snapped his fingers, being granted a knife in response. The edge pressed lightly around Kain’s neck. The blonde just stared blankly at him, eyes switching back and fourth from the knife and the man. “Do it. Coward.”

It only sent a smile his way once more. The man shaking his head. Leaving the knife from his throat. “No no, Mr.Lumber. See” He gave the knife back to one of the guards standing by, “You carve death. That’s why you’re a hitman. Sure _hitmen_ do it most for the money, but..you’re different. You don’t have any connections to your victims. It doesn’t make you feel guilty about ending their life. That’s why you are a hitman, Mr.Lumber. It isn’t for the money, it’s for the rush.” Kain narrowed his brow. So what if he did it for the kill? It didn’t matter. These people were scumbags, nobody gave a damn if they were dead or not. He was about to speak when the guy spoke out again. “The higher prices, the higher the danger. The higher you want to kill them. You don’t fully realize that this makes a big name on you. Kain. You do the jobs people don’t do. It’s a little crazy how popular you are downtown.”

Kain rolled his eyes. Letting the guy get on with his little speech. “Things like that, get high prices on you. And you just so happened to kill a former boss and friend of mine. What a coincidence. So. Here’s how things are gonna go. I’m gonna kill you. Including all your little gang members. Parvati, Nyoka, Junlei, Max, Ellie..All of them. And I’m gonna get a fat pay check. In fact. I already started!” Kain gazed at two held figures that came in. Wounded all around with cuts and deep gashes. Kain knew who they were a mile away. Parvati was pushed onto the floor, blood seeping from her nose and head. She was breathing heavily, coughing a little. The other was Max, his eyes were closed, his expression being soured. Kain could see the knife stabs around his arm. A cut right on the arch of his nose. But he was still breathing, a little slow but it was there.

His sight went blur as he felt hot streams pour out from the corner of his eyes. He began struggling in the chair. Yelling “You bastard! I’m gonna kill you! Don’t you lay another hand on them. I swear. Dying is gonna be the least thing you’re gonna get from me.” The man made a chuckle, rustling the blonde’s hair “Sure thing, blonde.” Instantly Kain jolted back, biting hard on the man’s hand. His yells piercing. He took back his hand, Kain getting hit with a it. “You asshole!” He could hear the pain being sucked through his teeth. The blonde watched the blood pour from his hand, the bite leaving a rough wound around the palm and knuckle. He grinned. _Got a taste of your own medicine.  
_

That was the least of his worries. As a bat hit the man in the back. Sending him plummeting to the ground with a thud. Then two more thuds. The same swinging noise, almost like a whistle, being heard. Kain lazily gazed at the person. If anything this person was an angel in his mind. They raised the bat once more, hitting the head of one goon. The sound making a satisfying crack. Definitely hit the skull. Not too bad. They turned towards him. Kain secretly hoping he wouldn’t be at the end of that bat too. His features stood out to him, even in the dazed state. Felix?

”Hey there. You aren’t looking too hot here, blonde.” Kain felt the ropes around him loosen, making his body go limp, but was held by firm hands. Holding him in a somewhat hug as Felix cut off the ropes tied to his legs. “Hotshot?” Kain’s voice shaky, a little dry. Making it come out as a whisper.

”Yeah. It’s me. I was going back to my home when I realized this apartment complex. And one of the doors being wide open with some people out by. I found it suspicious. So I went to check it out. Still had my bat with me. They are all knocked out. Maybe dead. Who cares.” Felix propped up Kain with one arm being swung on his shoulder, his other hand on Kain’s waist holding him up straight. “I also found some keys. So we have a getaway.” Felix looked down at Parvati and Max. Biting his lip.

“Damnit. I can’t carry you all at once.”

”But I can.” A voice caught the two’s attention. There stood Nyoka, swiftly stepping over the bodies on the ground. Taking the injured two in each hand. Parvati being slumped over her shoulder while Max being held in a football way. “Nyoka? How’d you get here?” Kain was just as surprised. Things were a little too convenient. “I was close’n up the bar when I noticed you walking by. I wanted to see how you were doin’ but you suddenly knelt down. I followed you here, that’s a pretty good swinging arm you got there.” Felix laughed lightly. He wasn’t use to compliments.

The five stepped into the vehicle. Kain sat in the front with Felix, and Nyoka, Max and Parvati sat in the back. Nyoka keeping a watchful eye on them. Kain’s view focused on the clock. _Fuck sake,, 3am? Ellie is gonna be so pissed._ Felix stopped at a light. Few cars being next to them. None noticing the pain filled sleeping faces. Have it be good or bad. That wasn’t what was important now. They needed to go to the base. Base, Sector 101, called ‘The layout.’ Ellie would be there. Sleeping. But would be there. She will tend to their injuries. And they already lost so much blood. It’s a miracle they are still breathing. Have it be slow.

——

Ellie, as expected, was asleep when they arrived. Kain gave Felix directions on where to go beforehand. She didn’t even change clothes. She just patiently began working and sewing their injuries. Kain gave her a gentle rub on the hair. A scoff being sent.

“Thanks, kid.”

”Don’t mention it, boss. Even if it was a little shitty waking me up.” She bit on the remaining stitch, rolling the rest. Kain sat back, pressing up against the counter behind him. Glancing over at each person. Max laid on the mattress, Parvati cuddled up with Junlei on a bed. Felix and Nyoka sitting down on a couch, making small talk as a radio played.

The cat closed his eyes, releasing a long breath.

“What a day.”

”No kidding. You all look like shit.”

Kain snorted. “You can say that again. Damn idiots.”

”What even happened?” Ellie sat on the counter, cleaning the wound on his right brow. The hot sting making him jolt a little.

”I ran into Felix three days back, some guy hired me to off him. Didn’t end up doing it, and instead killed the hirer. Call it whatever you want. The hirer was actually a guy on my list anyhow. Guess word went around it was me. Got kidnapped by a few bastards. They knocked me around a bit.” Kain felt sore in his lower body. He sighed. Rubbing a hand on the bottom of his spine. Bruises being around the hips and back. “I guess they got Parvati and Max too. Must’ve caught them while doing their own run. Then magically Felix came in. Swinging that bat like a god. He’s a saint at this point. Just wish I would’ve had my own share. Was too wounded to do anything.” Kain raised his hand from the bottom of his back. Huffing. _Bastards. Hope you were satisfied in fucking me._ Ellie hummed. Ripping the rest of the unused bandage. Placing it neatly in a medkit next to her.

”You should get some sleep. I think it’s best if Felix stays here. Knowing what happened back there. He’s dead meat if he goes back out.”

”Yeah, I agree.” Kain lifted from leaning on the counter, his left arm being in a homemade arm sling. Provided from his bloody flannel. He stepped towards Nyoka and Felix, still sitting on the couch.

”Hey, Short Stuff. You’ll be here for the night.” Felix turned towards him. His face making a pout. Kain found that cute.

”’Short Stuff’?” The brunette repeated.

”Yeah, Nosebleed.” Kain was already establishing nicknames. Felix just scoffed. Waving his hand. “Well, whatever. It doesn’t matter. As long as no guy in a suit shows up asking for a certain blond.” The cat chuckled, plopping on a bed that was pushed against the wall.

“Can’t make any promises.”

Kain subconsciously rolled on his side. Draping the blanket over him. Quietly listening to the radio and small whisper chatter coming from the still awake three. His body felt heavy. Eyes being shut.

_“This charming,,,man,,,” The song Charming Man from The Smiths played out. Fading away as Kain fell asleep._


	3. The One at the End

Rain fell onto the city. Leaving big puddles of water in dented parts of the cracked road. The wind was cold. Pitter pats making sounds as the rain hit the metal roof. Kain’s orange eyes rested on two kids playing in the road, being watched by an older kid. They played kick ball’ in the street. Kain never had a good relationship with his mother or father. Father was out of his life, maybe seen him once in every three months. Always drunk. His mother was also always drunk. She slept around with boyfriends. He practically had to take care of himself and her. She’d get violent. Not even acknowledging that some of her lousy partners would take their own pick on Kain. Maybe she did know, just didn’t care. Sometimes he’d leave the house to be payed into staying with a few adults for awhile. Being their little pet. He sighed, raising from the rail. Not wanting to relive the burned images of their smell and sweat. He noticed a person walking up the stairs. It was Felix. His hands were shoved into his pockets. “Hey there, blonde.” His hand rustled Kain’s white hair. He leaned on the rail next to Kain. Fumbling with his thumbs. He was nervous. But why?

”Hey, Nosebleed. Relaxing day, right?” Kain looked up at the sky. Drops of cold water falling on his face. Felix nodded, studying Kain.

”Your eyelashes are white.” His words a little muffled from being held by his hand under his chin. Kain’s flaming eyes looked back down at the brunette. His lips in a small smile. “Yeah. I was born with it.” The dark contrasts of his skin, being a deep warm tone, and his white hair seemed to come together perfectly. Not to mention, the amber color in his eyes. Felix never saw that before. Maybe it was rare. Like everything else about Kain.

”Down under there too. Wanna see?” Kain said, a smirk plastered on his face. Felix raised his brows, eyes still a blank look.

”Yeah, sure.”

Kain jumped. Eyes slowly glancing at the brunette. “I was kidding.”

”Oh.” Felix hummed it out. A reddish tint on his cheek. Must be from the cold. Kain rolled his eyes, looking back down to check on the kids. They were now walking back to an apartment. Ball in hand. The door making a small noise as it clicked shut. He felt himself sigh again. He really wished he had a good connection with his parents. An only child. Probably better that way. His mother now was long gone, including his father. But unlike his mother, Kain didn’t know if he died or not. Maybe he’s living in some city with all the hot women around. Game player.

His attention went back on Felix. Now speaking. “Jokes aside. I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Kain shifted his side, giving his full focus on the smaller man. His arm still being slung by the flannel wrapped around him. Blood stained, leaving dark spots around the cloth. “Oh? Is that so?” He leaned back. Felix nodding slowly. His eyes trained on the ground below the stairwell.

”Yeah. I should probably explain before telling. More like asking. After I woke up, you were still asleep I went back out because it would be safe. For then at least. I was thinking. You aren’t so much of a runt like I thought. And unlike me, you have people protecting you.” Kain hummed. Still registering each word, but had his focus always on him. “You,,wouldn’t mind if a person came along and decided to join you in your gang..right?” The blond cat fixated on Felix. His mouth being in a thin line. Eyes still remaining the same as before. He took a moment.

Letting out a breath. Leaning on the railing again. This time having a warm presence next to him. Their arms brushing against one another. “No, I wouldn’t. Honestly this is pretty brave of you to ask. Pretty smart too. After what happened last night. Those assholes are gonna be swarming the place. Trying to catch their little fly that got away from the spider’s nest. And since that fly had some friends along the way. What’s to say they won’t end up killing them too?” Kain’s eyes darted at Felix. His pupil enlarging at the sight of the brunette. Slowly reducing back into its normal state. “So yeah, Short Stuff. You can join. One con to this. Which is obvious from the start.”

”What’s that?”

Kain paused. A grin being plastered on his face. Eyes glowing with emotion, an emotion....Felix couldn’t describe. Passion? No. Determination.

”That you will die. It will catch up to you. You can’t ever be not too careful, and with the things that are looking now. My ticket is gonna get hitched soon. It’s just a matter of time of when, how, and why.” The rain poured heavier as Kain said that. Almost like the weather was in his favor. For all Felix knew,,maybe it was.

——

She peeked over the wall. Seeing three people in all suits. All with cigars. Not her style but, it wouldn’t matter anyhow. She climbed up to the roof, hiding in a spot. Her counterpart doing the same. As he hid in the shadows perfectly. They both peered over the roof. Kain nodded. Giving Parvati the signal. The two shot off each light, making the men unable to see. Kain could only hope that Parvati came down with him, and by the sound of a large thud that wasn’t his. He knew she did. They both took out each. Kain couldn’t tell if they knocked them out or straight up killed them.

It didn’t matter anyway. All that mattered was going into the building next to them. Explains why they had to take down these guys, guards.

Kain got a job from a friend just later that day when Felix got recruited. Needed to steal something. That’s what they were here for. He brought Parvati and Junlei, who still hid back in the corner when they were taking the guys out. Coming towards them to help unlock the door. The lock had a click and the door swung open.

The three held their positions. Keeping their alert on and guns trained. It was quiet. Too quiet. No footsteps, no gunfire. It was like the whole place was empty. Maybe it was. Kain didn’t get how many men would be there. Estimated probably 18 to 13. Not a real valuable piece of information, but he’ll take whatever he can get. The first floor was completely empty. Just as Kain thought. They checked the cabinets and storages to see if anything caught their eye. Just some ammo and uniforms.

”Hey, guys, you should come and see this.” Junlei’s voice called out from the floor. It made Kain jolt a little. The two walked over to Junlei, she was trying to push a shelf. Failing. Kain took the front end of the shelf, sliding it along the left side as Junlei pushed forward. Hidden behind was a staircase. Kain whistled. “That’s one way to hide something. Good eye Junlei.”

They proceed up the stairs. Kain now being able to hear soft and forced quiet talking. He reached the top, signaling to the others to have their guns on the ready. The sound came from the door right smack in the front. The blonde brushed passed doors, seeing the light glow from the bottom of the door. He kicked it open. The door making a load smack as it hit the wall. There, had a freaked out man. His skin was a dark tone, eyes blue and hair lazily slicked back.

“Fuck.”

”Fuck indeed.” Kain let Parvati train the gun, allowing Kain and Junlei snoop around.

”Listen- I never saw any of you. If you just-“

”Who said we were gonna let you go? Mr.Alejandro.” Kain glared daggers at him. His mouth was completely silent from that point. Only small curses. Kain turned his attention back to the shelf he was inspecting. Realizing a tiny envelope being tucked behind a set of books. He grabbed it carefully. Noticing the man had gasped. Bingo, then.

”Found it.” Junlei was given the paper, keeping it safe in her jacket. The cat looked back at the man. He took a long sigh from his nose, glancing back towards the door. “Don’t kill him. He’s just some amateur. Poor bastard, this is your lucky day.” Kain stepped in front of him, kneeling down. “You say any of us we were here, I’ll make sure that handsome face of yours is a red splat on the ground next time we see you ¿Bueno, amigo?” The man nodded, Parvati taking the gun away from his head. “That’s a good boy. Now, go to sleep.”

The man plopped heavily on the ground, blood leaking out his nose moments later. “Don’t worry, I just knocked him out. Let’s go.” The three walked down the stairs, being cornered into the wall as guns adjusted onto them. Kain smiled. “So. There _was_ gonna be some fun to this, after all.”

Each person ducked behind in rooms. Kain fidgeting with the knife in his hand. _It’s been awhile. Old friend._ He heard footsteps approaching him. He glanced around the barren room to look for a hiding spot. Nothing. Kain bit back a curse, a light bulb flocking on. The blonde smiled. The footsteps coming closer.

——

When they entered back, everyone was relaxing. Parvati didn’t have too many injuries, just bruises. Junlei had a minor cut. And Kain had some slashes on his arm. But other than that, they made it out okay. Kain had already treated their wounds. He’s had some medical experience. Learned from some friends and Ellie. There’s a lot you don’t need to know, just watch patiently and carefully. Soon enough, you’ll get the hang out it. The two women immediately slept. Too tired to do anything else. Kain was pretty exhausted too. But he didn’t end up sleeping. Instead his thoughts were on something else. When everyone wasn’t paying any mind. He walked out the door. Closing it shut behind him.

A person leaned against the wall outside the hallway of the apartment rooms. The smoke lingered up from the old fireplaces. Rain still pouring. A little softer than a few hours ago. “Couldn’t wait, hm?” Kain stepped to the man. His suit covering most of his features, including a hat.

”No, Mr.Kain. How’ve you been?”

They embraced in a hug, lasting a small time. Kain was to let go first, still keeping his hand around the man’s upper arms. The other’s remaining his hands around his hips. “I’ve been good, Jess. Missed me?” He let out a laugh. Tightening the grip. “You could say that, yeah.” Kain snorted. Then paused.

This,,,was strange. Not the hugging,, that was normal. Kain had some hookups with Jess, never emotionally. They were friends but that’s all they were, friends. It was unusual for Jess to be so,,forthcoming? And if the barrel of a gun being pressed against his lower chest was saying anything. It was screaming it loud. Kain made a hum noise. “This is new. Got a gun kink now or something?” His attempt at a joke was ignored. Jess keeping Kain grounded. The gun still pressing in. “That man who hired to kill you. Was a major asset to the rivalry. Including the ones that kidnapped you. I’ve been asked to kill you by his ‘friends’.” He stayed silent, Kain could hear the trigger being slightly pressed then released. “Drop you knife, Kain. Raise your arms.” The blonde bit back a curse. The knife clanking down on the floor. Echoing out through the halls. He slowly lifted his hands in the air, placing them behind his head, interlocking the fingers. He just stared at Jess. Blankly, not surprised in any sense. That was because he wasn’t. Kain knew Jess for a couple years now. He knew the things he did for money. He just wasn’t expecting to be the end of that revolver he used..

”Make this easy, Kain. And die here.” 


	4. The Sea

The _bullets shot point through Kain’s lower body and right smack into his shoulder blade. Followed by two more on his arm. Jess said something, but Kain couldn’t hear. The ringing of the gunfire pierced his ears. He could only make out faint mouth movements. Then Jess left. Leaving him on the cold stone floor beneath him. Slowly reddening as the blood came out of the wounds. He placed a hand on his stomach. He could feel the bullet, and it’s entry. “This really fucking,,hurts.” Kain groaned. The pain flaming all over his body. He could hear footsteps making their way towards him. But was too blurry eyed to make out a face. It was the least of his worries. Because those bullets were really stinging right now. His eyes adjusted, tears falling down._ Jess. I knew you would go back on me like that at some point. Fuck. I’m gonna kill you and all your friends. _The person helped him stand. Leaving him back in the apartment. Letting him lay on the bed._

_”Jesus. What happened?” That was a woman’s voice._

_”I don’t know- he was just laying in a pool of blood..” Male’s voice. High pitched a little. Like a youngster. Maybe in his early twenties._

_”Explains those gunshots.” Another voice. Woman’s. Deep, strong.  
_

_Kain could really use a drink right now._

_——_

Felix stood by as Ellie took out each bullet. Wincing a little as she had to dig her way in to get each one. The indented bullets making a clank sound as the metal hit the metal tray. Kain was in and out of consciousness. Jolting sometimes and just mumbling. Felix couldn’t understand what he was saying. Keeping his attention more on each wound. Every blood stream that happened after each bullet got pulled out, the heavy breathing, clanking of metal hitting metal. Ellie sighed of relief. “No exit wounds. Only entries.” Felix jumped, his tapping of the foot stalling. He kept his arms crossed.

“That’s a good thing?”

Ellie nodded but shrugged too. “It just means the bullets didn’t go straight through. That would internally harm him more.” She continued, taking a medkit beside her, unfolding bandages and cloths. “Four bullets, two on left arm, and one upper, one lower on his chest. Not even being close to his heart. Lucky bastard.” The brunette didn’t think he was lucky. After he stepped to the hallway to see anything, there was nobody except for Kain. The bastard whoever shot him, didn’t aim for the heart. Hell, they aimed everywhere else but, the heart. Meaning they’re a bad shot. Or they didn’t want to outright kill Kain immediately. Either for not wanting Kain to die or to make him suffer more. Felix didn’t know.

He watched silently as Ellie placed the cloth over each wound. Must’ve already finished half the steps while he was thinking. He knew some medical learning. Not a lot to be a full out doctor but, he had some idea. Max stepped into the house, holding some plants in pots. His eyes going straight to Kain. “Jesus. He’s seen better days.” Ellie laughed, still covering Kain’s chest. “Tell me about it. It’s like the guy can never catch a break.” Max walked over to the counter. Placing down the plants, washing his hands in the sink.

Felix chimed in. “You plant, Vic?”

Max made an agreement hum. “Yes, Mr.Millstone. I tend to the plants. For our own produce. They always come out good. Better than buying some at the store.” He carefully placed one by the window seal, accompanied by already placed plants. Felix nodded.

”Where are the others?” Max placed his apron next to the counter. Eyes going back on Kain.

”Nyoka went to her bar to fix up for the day. Junlei and Parvati went back to their place. Us three stayed here.” Ellie snapped the rest of the unused bandage off. Laying a blanket over Kain. The bed being cover in dried blood. Kain’s blond hair having red dried specks. Felix looked at the time. _10am._ The sun was shining through the windows. Illuminating the room.

“Felix, can you do us a favor?” Ellie and Max stood by the doorway. The door being open. “We got some business to attend to. Meaning you’ll stay here alone with Kain. Look after him okay?” Felix nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

——

The light blinded Kain. His body feeling sore. He looked around, a window of sunlight shinning into the room. That wasn’t what was on his mind though. What was, was the familiar brunette hair meeting him. Their face being hidden by the crossed arms that propped on the bed. Their body rising and falling slowly, soft breaths being heard. Kain rested his body. Rising a bandaged hand to touch the soft curly brown hair. He rubbed it gently. His fingertips being covered by white cloths. His knuckles, red and bruised. The person lifted their head, halfway. Their eyes meeting Kain’s. It was Felix. And Kain knew that. He let out a breath. Reluctantly taking his hand back, laying it on his chest.

”Hey..” Felix’s groggy voice was deep. A yawn releasing. Tears breaking a little in his eyes. The blonde subconsciously smiled. Finding it cute at Felix’s sleepiness. He replied back. “Hey.” They both stared at one another. Felix resting his head back on his arm.

”You talk in your sleep, y’know that?” He chuckled a bit at the end. Kain laughing a little along.

”No. What was I saying?”

Felix raised his eyes at the ceiling. Seeming to search for the words. Lowering them down again as he met Kain’s gaze once more. “Something about the sea.”

The blonde stared. His body tensing a little. Then loosening. A laugh being let out. “Hah. Yeah. I always wanted to go to the beach when I was younger. Never got the chance to. Still to this day, I haven’t gone.” Felix perked up. His face being sobered of sleep.

”How come?”

Kain let the question linger. Shrugging slightly as his body was still sore. He knew. It wouldn’t hurt to say it. Plus. He wanted to know more about Felix. Maybe talking about his own life would relate to him. Hopefully not as bad as his was. 

”Wasn’t really close to my parents. Never really did anything. They were drunks. My mom was, that’s for sure. Didn’t know my dad. Seen him only a few times out of the year. We didn’t go out as family. Nor did we ever act like one. We were strangers.” Kain felt himself laugh. Not because it was funny, it was because he felt embarrassed. Maybe even a little depressed at hearing him say that. It hard to tell people about. It was even harder to think about by himself. He dared a glance at Felix. Who remained a blank starry eyed expression.

”I’m sorry.”

The blonde laughed. Hurting a little from the sudden rises of his chest. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. Plus I wasn’t exactly living with them for too long. Left when I was 12. Young I know, but I already knew how things worked. I robbed, did theft, small crimes. Got raised by a gang, they treated me better than my parents ever did. The boss. He was like a father to me. He’s gone now. Got a bullet between his eyes. Left me in charge. The people here. I was raised with them my entire life. We all are a family.” Kain remembered the time he and Parvati made a birthday surprise for the old man. Made a mess of the kitchen, but the old geezer laughed that day. A rare sight. An even rarer sight to have been caused by some kids.

”What about you? How did you get into all of this? You seem young. We call you guys, the ‘rookies’. You don’t certainly act like one though.” Kain noticed Felix was more outward than new people starting. More bold, brave even. But he still had the sense of humor of a rookie.

”I’m 24. For your information, grandpa.”

Kain winced. “‘Grandpa’? I’m only 27. That’s not,,, _that_ old. Max is the oldest one. He’s like- 29.”

”Sure.” Felix stayed silent. The question before still holding. He took a little sigh. Rising from laying his head on his arm. Leaning back into the chair.

”I didn’t know my parents. Orphan. The streets were all I knew as a kid. I was raised by some other older kids. Just like me. I went on my own when I was 15. I did small odd jobs. I noticed they weren’t my style. Start doing trouble. Vandalism, theft, petty crimes. Only recently have I start getting some blood on my hands...Started killing for the right price.”

It was Felix’s turn to feel embarrassed. Avoiding all eye contact with Kain. He fidgeted with his fingers. Not daring to look at the blonde. His attention darting around, landing on the hand that was placed gently on his shoulder. The amber eyes glistened. Pupil enlarging and reducing. Like a lens focusing. “I’m glad you told me. Us people who work in this way don’t get many details about friends’ pasts. Mostly because the people who do become one of us, are in the same boat we are. All neglected and having to come towards crimes to get by.”

Kain took his hand back, placing it in his lap. Sitting up on the bed. The blanket piled on his lap. The bruises of Jess’s grip still being on his waist. “I,,,hope you find happiness somewhere in this shithole of a life.”

Felix stared into those orange glowed eyes. A warmth being settled in his chest. Face getting a slight shade of red. _I think I already have._

_——_

”Hold on there, boss. You aren’t serious, right? I mean. This is crazy.” Parvati pressed her palms on the table, her brows raised in worry and surprise. Kain sighed. Bridging his nose with his bandaged fingers.

”Yes, Parvati. I’m serious. This is the only way we can live without those assholes always on our backs.” Kain had discussed with his team about the gang that had been on their tail for the past days. What they should do with them. Kain made a good argument. That they will keep coming, and eventually kill them all. Meaning they’ll have to be the ones to do it first. Be a step ahead of them. And who knew how long till they would wait. 

Parvati sat back in her seat. Thinking. But quiet. “I’m sorry. But this is the only way. They will have an eye on us at all times. Maybe even try to take us out during jobs. Killing us off one by one. I did this. So it’s best that I’m the one to take care of it.” Kain raised in his seat. Felix studied the gun he held in his hands. “I’ll do it myself.” He placed the gun in his coat. Hiding it from sight. The gang stared. That was their leader. Brave, taking things in his own hands, willing to do it alone if he had to. It was no wonder Kain was the boss now. Getting injured but putting it to the side, letting nothing get in his way. Felix found that intriguing.

”Like you are gonna do this on your own.” Felix commented, walking towards Kain. Putting a hand on his shoulder. “Be the hero all you want. You can’t do this alone. I’m coming with.” The blonde raised his brows. A smile forming on his face. Cheeks getting a shade of red.

The two heard Nyoka sigh. Leaning back in her chair. She made a long “Fineeee. I’m coming with.” Followed by Max and Ellie.

Kain’s focus went on Parvati. Who frowned a bit. Releasing it later. “Okay! But just know this is a dangerous idea!” She quickly said, crossing her arms. Kain laughed. Nodding a little. “Trust me. I know.”

——

The plan was simple. Infiltrate their main base. Take out everyone. They’ll be everywhere so it makes sense to be on high alert on all times. Then, they will take out the minor buildings the gang secured. Eventually the gang will disband due to all the killings, making it no more. They needed to be smart about this. Kain wasn’t gonna start the next day, or the day after that. Sure they were on a ticking time limit, but Kain knew better than to get riled up and start firing.

His group will make sure of all resources at use. Find out how many people are gonna be at each place. Find out what kind of weapons they had, what treats they will be dealing with. Only till then will they start.

And Kain knew who would hold all the information. Would give it all up to save his own skin. Jesse Dorian. Kain knew his home. So that was their first target. And for all Jess knew, he thought Kain was dead. Making this somewhat easier. They’ll get into his home, question him and kill him. Simple as that. All they needed to do was execute it. 


	5. Blood on the Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have some triggering themes. But that’s what the warning is for- this is explicit so it’s gonna have some explicit things.

“Has anyone seen Kain?” Ellie said. Walking out of the shower in a bra and sweats. The towel being placed on her head. The stream drifting into the hallway. Felix shrugged. After they discussed plans, Kain went out. Felix felt stupid for not asking to come along. With how things are going now, everything is tense. Letting Kain be out in the open is dangerous. Come to think of it, he left two hours ago. That was dangerous out of itself. Max shook his head, Parvati and Junlei doing the same. The three sat on the couch watching something. Felix sitting in a chair at the table, looking at his knife.

”No, he left two hours or so. He hasn’t been back. What’s the time?”

”12pm.”

...

Yeah, Felix should look around. He got up from his seat. Taking the pocket knife, stashing it in his coat. He swung the door open. Putting on a coat and scarf. “I’ll be back. I’m gonna go look for him. Won’t be long.” He shut the door behind him. The rain pouring heavily. Sunlight had already went out long ago. Dark blues casting their colors in the sky. The wind was cold. Felix could see his breath. It was the start of Winter. Meaning it was gonna snow soon. He rushed down the stairs to the bottom floor. Making his way to the street. 

Felix checked alleys, stores, windows. Nobody in sight. Only a few people walking by in the street. Barely any cars out. He realized he been walking for awhile, so much so, that he was around his home. Probably a good idea to get some things from there. He clicked on his phone. _12:45._ The brunette sighed. Turning it off, placing his hands into the pockets of the warm fuzzed coat. Moving his scarf upward. He began pacing faster. Looking down at the ground. That’s when he noticed a blood trail. Washing in the rain. Streams of red falling into the gutter. His eyes drifted into the alleyway that followed the trail. It was dark, but he could make out a person laying on the ground. Maybe some homeless person. But, why was there blood? He should know better than to check on random people. Then again, he felt a weight in his throat. Like a gut feeling that this person was of importance. Felix huffed, walking into the dark lit alley. Kneeling down. 

The person laid on the stomach, face down in the floor, legs being apart slightly. He rubbed their back. “Hey. You okay?” Nothing. Only small heavy breathing. Coming out in huffs. Felix hadn’t noticed the familiar white hair at first, the color showing as black in the lighting. His eyes shifted down to their legs. His brows lifting in disgust. _Fuck._ He took off his coat. Covering the exposed skin of their lower half. It was Kain. Those bandages. White hair, dark skin. It was him.

”Kain?” Felix shook the blonde a bit. Kain’s eyes being shut softly. The rain pouring on his face.

”,,,Felix?” His voice was strained. Like he’d been crying. 

”Yeah,,it’s me,,Can you walk?” Kain adjusted a bit, his eyes lazily opening. Then widened, sobering from his dazed state. His eyes glistening white. He started to gag. Felix backed away as Kain raised on his palms, his knees being pressed on the ground. The coat covering his lower body as he knelt. He started to dry heave. Felix looked away, rubbing his back to ease him. He could hear Kain spit out the rest. Frantic breathing being heard, stopping as he swiped the clear liquid with his sleeve. 

”Sorry.”

”Don’t apologize,,,Can you walk?”

”Yeah, yeah,,just,,,give me a minute. God.” Kain cupped his stomach. He was trembling all over. Felix stood up, now being drenching in the rainwater. The blonde coughed, kneeling up slightly. The assistance of Felix helping. Felix draped the coat around Kain, covering his legs and chest. He practically leaned onto Felix. The brunette didn’t mind though.

”I’m gonna take us to my house. The apartment is too far from here. And you are probably still,,in pain,,,so.”

The blonde said nothing, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

——

Felix kicked the door open. Shutting it behind him with his foot. He sat Kain on the bed. He made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the light switch. The room was small. The bathtub being on the right side and the sink on the left with a mirror. Stick notes being stuck on the mirror, reminding Felix to ‘buy some cat food for the stray.’ and to ‘shave his stubble’. Which he did, thank you very much. As if on cue, the black cat brushed on Felix. Purring high. He hummed “Hey there, Milo.” His hand pat the cat, scratching under its chin.

He stopped, turning on the bath faucet. Hot water pouring into the tub. Stream rising. The cat quickly pounced out. Not wanting to get near the water as much as possible. Felix walked back into the bedroom. Kain remaining the same way as he left him. The brunette knelt down in front on Kain, slipping off his shoes.

”That’s your cat?”

The boxer laughed. “Nah. Milo is a stray. But I treat him like my cat.”

Felix placed the shoes nearby the bed. Helping Kain into the bathroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub. “You can take a bath. I’ll be outside. I’ll probably take a shower after you. Don’t want to stay in cold clothes. Take your time.” Felix paused. Stalling outside the bathroom door. “And,,if you need any help. Just call me okay? I’ll leave a towel and some clothes for you.” Kain’s head perked up. Nodding a little afterward.

The brunette shut the door. Stalling once more. He released a shaky breath. His attention being grabbed by the black cat. “Hah,,,,you want food? Okay.” He walked away from the door. The cat’s collar bell ringing as it followed behind.

——

Kain paused, blinking slowly at the tiled floor. He exhaled. Standing from the bath edge. Draping Felix’s coat off his shoulders. Briefly freezing as he slid off his pants. _Come on, this isn’t your first rodeo._ He shut his eyes, blindly stepping into the tub. The warm water meeting his skin. The blonde slid down into the water. His knees bruised.

”Idiot.” He mumbled. Lowering his head into the bath. Kain shut his eyes, cradling himself. Knees being pressed against his chest. Air closing in. Tiny bubbles rising to the water surface.

Kain opened his eyes. Jolting from the water. Taking a breath of air. He coughed a little. His nose beginning to sting. He huffed. Rising from the bath. The water being black. Not clear like before, just pure black. He blinked. The water returning to normal again. _I’m going crazy._ He shook his mind of any thoughts. The blonde stepped out of the bath. Grabbing the towel Felix lent him. Fuzzy cloth drying his blond streaks. His eyes went on the clothes placed on the sink countertop. It was a grayish blue flannel and some gray sweatpants.

——

The cat crawled onto Kain. Laying down on his stomach. Purring. Rising and falling as Kain breathed slowly. Felix stared at him from the opposite side of the couch. Brief space being between them. Kain had put on the clothes he gave him, his waist showing slightly. The flannel being lifted a little. A hand bruise around the hip. V-line prominent. Felix looked away. Eyes being set back on the tv. Kain was asleep already. A blanket loosely on him.

Kain subconsciously brushed the cat with his hand. Humming in his sleep. “Soft kitty.” The words coming out quiet and mumbled. Felix gazed back at Kain. _Talking in his sleep again._ The blonde was smiling too. He never saw Kain so relaxed before. It was,,nice. To look at. He radiated the emotion too. Must’ve. Because Felix felt himself yawn. His eyes felt heavy. He leaned towards the right side. Laying down sideways. His body now fully on the couch. Head being on Kain’s upper lap. A hand being felt on his hair. Gently brushing it. “Soft kitty.”

——

His white eyelashes lifted. A black cat with wide green eyes meeting him. The pupil growing larger as it focused. Kain laughed lightly. “Hey there.” He pet the cat. The cat purring, jumping off his chest. He sighed. A yawn releasing. But not from him. Kain turned his head to the side. A certain brunette sleeping on the side of his right chest. “And hello to you too, Handsome.” He whispered the last part out. Giving a rustle of the hair. The blonde reluctantly slipped out of the tight hold. Pulling the blanket on Felix. Walking towards the kitchen.

”Cute.” Various plants being strewn around the small room. All being bright green. Slightly transparent from the sunlight that swept between the blinds. His eyes went on the coffee pot. Some mugs placed on a drying rack.

Kain took the two cups. One plain and the other with a cat. _Guess Felix is a cat person._ He found the coffee. The strong smell entering the air. It was a good familiarity. Kain liked his coffee with vanilla. But plain coffee was fine too. He watched silently as the liquid poured into the pot. Black liquid rising. Once it reached the third to last mark. He poured the coffee into the mug. The bitter air wafting. The blonde walked back towards the couch. Sitting down on the edge near Felix’s legs. He placed the mugs on the table. Eyes going back on Felix.

Kain rustled the dark brown hair. “Hey, wakey wakey.”

”,,,five more minutes..”

The cat snickered. Taking the hand back to grab the mug. Taking a sip of the drink. The coffee hitting him like a punch. “Your coffee is gonna get cold.”

”,,,,My what?”

”I made you coffee, that’s what, Nosebleed.”


	6. Bad Memories

“So, Jess, he’s your friend?” Felix took a drink of the black liquid that swirled in the white cat mug. He rested his back on the side of the couch. Legs laying on Kain’s lap, being covering by a woolen blanket. Kain shrugged, his eyes on the tv. “Wouldn’t say ‘friend’ now. We had some occasions, but that’s all it was. Bastard liked money. I’m guessing that’s why he turned around in the end.” Kain looked at Felix from the corner of his eye. The brunette staring back. A brief air releasing from him. His attention going on the tv. It played the News. Something about multiple gang crimes happening.

_‘Reports of gangs being in the area have been around. Murders, robbery’s. All of these may be coming from a high organization of people. Just who are they? And should the public be afraid? Or will they just stay on their side of the line? This is Wendy Dian, coming live from the best news in New York.’_

“His gang is called the ‘Flocks’. They’ve been active since I was a baby. Only now have they gotten cocky with their jobs.”

Kain rose from the couch. Felix taking his legs off of him, pressing them against his chest. Placing his mug on the table. He watched as the blonde took a coat from the hanger rack, placing it on him.

”I’m gonna see ADA, she gives us all the information and details about each active group. Profiles. Weapons they own. Everything. If you want you come along I’m not stopping you.” He tied his hair with a band. Felix saw another on his finger. A different type of band. And it was sliver. Married? Kain put on his hoodie. Stalling as he opened the door. The slump of his shoulders loosening. “I don’t mind the company though. Thanks.” With that, he just the door. Felix being left alone in the house. He sighed. Rolling his eyes. Getting up from his comfortable spot on the couch. He grabbed his jacket and phone. Including his pocket knife stashed nicely away. Felix opened the door. Looking around. Seeing Kain a little while’s away.

Felix made sure the door was locked, joining him seconds later.

——

“Fucking hell.” Kain starry eyed scanned at the files given to him. Flipping through each page with ease. “This is insane. I wasn’t aware you already had information on them. Thank you.” ADA waved him off.

”Its easier than you think, Lumber. It’s the least I can do. Take it as a compromise. You helped us, now we will help you.”

The blonde smiled, taking the folder and hiding it in his coat from sight. He leaned on the table. “So. What’s the thing?”

”What thing?”

”You're smiling.”

”And?”

”Meaning you are hiding something? What is it?”

ADA pouted. But that slowly faded as a sly smirk went back on her face. She crossed her arms. The bracelets she wore making jingling sounds. “Welles and I have been at work. We made some ‘goodies’ for you too.” She knelt down. Picking up a black container. Removing the lid. Revealing guns, mods and all sorts of melee weapons. Kain made an amused whistle. “Damn. These darlings look amazing.” On cue, ADA handed him a gun. The grip fitting nicely in his hand.

”So- what exactly do these things do?”

”They are modded to hit more accurately. Each bullet also will inject a sort of flame once hit with a person. There’s a tiny needle at each end. Once the bullet hits. Bam! Feelings of flame.” ADA made an enthusiastic hand gesture, her hands going on finger guns. Felix amusingly rolled his eyes. Find her weird mechanic junkie personality too bubbly for his taste. Kain, however, didn’t find this off in any way. He thanked her once more. Taking the strange modded gun. Tucking in it into his clothing.

——

_He couldn’t move. His legs felt numb. Rain poured down on him, soaking his clothes. Everything felt so cold. He ignored the quiet laughter from two figures, must’ve been exchanging words. They caught him after he was trying to dig in on some intel about the gang. Beat him until he couldn’t get up. That’s where he is now. They had fucked with his legs. He wouldn’t doubt they would ache or bruise afterwards. Damnit. Kain heard footsteps approaching him. A guy kneeling down in front of his face. He couldn’t get a good look at them. It was dark, he could only see the neon lighting that reflected off the features. He grunted, sluggishly throwing a hand on the guy’s knee. Who just backed slightly at the weak impact. Kain felt a pair of hands brushing against his legs. The guy in front just sighed. “Hurry up man. We don’t have all night.”_

_”Yeah, yeah.” The other chewed. Humming as he rolled Kain over on his back. The blonde just froze in place. As if he wasn’t in control. He wasn’t fighting back. Just laid there on his back. Hands gripped around his wrists from the other, holding him in place. The man in front unbuckled his pants, Kain stared. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._

_Their sounds were horrible. Kain shifting upward with every movement. He didn’t want this. No. No. This is wrong. He struggled to break his hands free with no avail. The grip tightened. Making it even more difficult. Next thing. Legs. They were weak but he could still struggle. He did so. Hoping. Maybe even having the slightest chance he’ll get out of this..._

_Hands grabbed onto his exposed thighs. Stalling him in place. Another weight settled on his ankles. Fully making him unable to move. His laughter felt like a slice from a blade. Touch felt like razors. Kain stopped. Vision getting blurry. Hot tears breaking. The movement became rougher, faster. Then release. “Fuck. Damn.”_

_”Really enjoyed yourself, huh? Just watching you...made me a little excited too. But come on, I told you before. Hurry up so we can get going.”_

_”Yeah. Jesus.”_

_Kain could feel the warmth of another presence lingering above him. He glanced at them._

_”I’m gonna remember this. It’s time for a sleep now. I hope to see you again. Kitten.”_

——

Kain jolted upward. Breathing heavily. Choking on his own breaths. He was hyperventilating. He blinked, a tear breaking loose. He climbed off of the bed. Stumbling his way towards the door. The wood boards creaked beneath. He noticed Ellie and Felix making small talk in the kitchen. Not wanting to make a scene, he rushed out the door. Not even outside the complex. Kain knelt down, cupping his mouth shut. Struggling to not vomit. He felt sick. Everything felt disgusting. Rain felt like tiny needles pinching his skin. He suppressed the gagging, sighing heavily. Pushing himself up against a wall. Staring blankly into nothing.

He dropped his head into his knees. Biting hard on his cheek. A metallic taste. He didn’t even notice a hand being on his head. Jumping when he realized. Calming down when he also realized it was Felix.

His expression was soft, sympathetic in a way. He sat down next to the blonde. Rubbing his hair gently. “Hey..”

”Hey.”

Felix took his hand back, shuddering. “Cold tonight.” Kain sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve. Choking out a “Yeah. between breaths. He stared down at the floor. Slowly darkening as the water splattered down on it.

”It’s not your fault you know.”

The blonde laughed. No humor being present. It came off as more of just sudden sound. Towards an even more sudden sentence. He knew it wasn’t his fault. He just felt disgusted by not doing anything. Still the same as before. Never change. Felix pushed him slightly, making Kain lean on him. His warmth was comforting. Gentle. Soft. Kain’s tense shoulders dropped as he sighed. Finally loosening, embracing more of the heat. Felix was like a heater or something. Must be. Because Kain felt really tired now.

”What next?”

——

“Kain?”

  
Felix looked down. Kain’s eyes were closed in a peaceful way. His breaths slowly escaping from his mouth. He found comfort in such a sight. Seeing someone as Kain, who lived such a horrible life, be so comforted and finally be able to rest. Was nice. To look at.

Felix made a promise to himself. That nothing horrible would happen to Kain again. Never again. He made circles on Kain’s back. Sighing into the blonde’s hair. Rain suddenly beginning to calm down. 


End file.
